The instant invention relates generally to dolls and more specifically it relates to a scarecrow doll.
Numerous dolls have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain sounding mechanisms so that dolls will emit sounds therefrom. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,504,455; 4,249,338 and 4,451,911 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.